Just the Beginning
by bryswym
Summary: Edward and Bella are teachers together at a school. Do they fall in love? One shot, all human, Bella POV.


**A/N- My first one-shot! Just a thought running wild in my head that I had to get down on paper (or on fanfiction) please read and review!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I slammed my hand against my nightstand, hoping to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Mission failed.

The beeping was taunting me. Why must it be Monday? I hated Mondays.

I groggily got out of bed and threw on my dress pants and blouse. I hated dressing so fancy every day. Couldn't we just wear sweatpants to work? As a teacher, I didn't believe in teacher dress codes. The students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted, so why couldn't we?

I hobbled into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. I didn't want to look like a complete wreck. I woke up a little more when I remembered who would be there. Edward Cullen. The new math teacher.

Luckily, he had the classroom right next to mine. So in the mornings, when we were letting our homeroom class into our rooms, we could chat. We usually talked about anything from the news to our daily lives.

No, I couldn't say we were best friends, but we sure weren't strangers. And who knew what could happen? I was hoping we would turn into more than just friends. Even though it would be weird for the students, I still hoped he would ask me out. But that seemed pretty farfetched from the reality.

The reality was that I was a loner. I had only dated a few men. I had my first boyfriend in college. That ended in disaster.

I would bet my house that Edward had dated a lot more than a few women. His bronze, messy hair could make anyone fall in love.

Take me for example. I liked him from the moment I saw him. Sure, that sounds creepy, but that's just the beginning.

I pulled up to the Dunkin' Donuts drive through and ordered a medium coffee to get my day started.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I purposely parked right next to his shiny silver Volvo. I had even memorized his license plate number.

I smiled to myself as I saw his face in my mind, and suddenly felt burning on my chest.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BURNING!" I screamed like a five year old. I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was the pain was too much. When the burning started going down, I looked down to see what the cause of it was. My coffee. I was distracted and spilled my coffee down my shirt top. How could I have been so stupid? Now I couldn't go home, and I couldn't change. This day was already horrible, and it hadn't even started yet.

I walked into my classroom with a paper towel down my shirt. It was the best I could do to dry it. It was about time to let the students in so I stood by my door and held it open. You'll never guess who was staring at me.

"Did you get attacked by the coffee maker this morning, Miss Swan?" he laughed. I really wished he would just call me Bella, but I knew he couldn't.

"No." I fake slapped him on the shoulder. What I really wanted to say was, _Well, I was imagining your beautiful face in my mind and I got distracted…_

Yeah. Like that was normal.

"Well, what happened then?" he questioned.

"I spilled my coffee down my blouse walking into the school today." I explained. He laughed even more.

"How could you do that? What could distract you so much that you accidentally spill coffee down your blouse?" he asked, right on target. If only I could tell him what was true.

"I don't know. The test I have planned today? The kids haven't been studying and I'm afraid they're not going to do well on this test." I tried.

"No, you're lying. What is really distracting you?" he smiled a devilish smile. I wished he could read minds. It would make this so much easier.

"You…" I whispered unintentionally. It was the word that was running around my brain and it had to come out. I gasped.

"I, mean, um, the new school budget!" I tried to look happy as I closed my door and started stepping inside.

"Wait, Bella!" he yelled loudly.

"Mr. Cullen! I am Miss Swan to you." I scolded.

"Whatever." He said.

I started closing my door again.

"WAIT!" he yelled again.

"What?" I asked incredulously. What did he have to say that was so important?

"Go to lunch with me." he demanded. I was shocked. My heart stopped beating for a second and my mind started spinning.

"S- sure." I choked out with a smile.

Needless to say, the day went by extremely slowly. I made most of my classes read from the social studies textbook while I sat at my desk and daydreamed.

What could happen? Would we go out for a fancy lunch at Atlantic City? Or skip eating and just do something fun? Or dangerous? Or just kiss in his car?

I wasn't really sure what to expect.

Finally, at 5th period, he strolled into my room with his coat and wallet.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked me.

"Anywhere you want. I have no preference." I answered truthfully. I honestly didn't care, as long as we went somewhere together. I wasn't sure if I meant that literally or figuratively. Or both.

"Chuckie Cheese it is!" he joked. We walked slowly to his car and got in.

"Anything to bring back those memories." I added sarcastically.

"I hear you." He remarked.

There were a few minutes of silence. They couldn't be defined. They weren't awkward silence. They were more like comfortable silence.

And before I knew it, we turned into Chuckie Cheese's. The last place I wanted to be. I seriously thought he was kidding.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" I laughed bitterly.

"No, I'm not a huge joke person," he admitted, "Why? Don't like this place?"

"I mean, I'm fine with it. I was scared to death of this place as a kid, though. There were too many big people. Especially the people with those big sweaty suits who dance around on the stage. I always had nightmares that they were going to come and kill me." I explained.

"Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, I promise. I'll even hold your hand." He said sweetly as I felt his unusually cold hand meet mine. He pulled my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

He held it, as promised, and we walked around like 6 year olds. We played Dance Dance Revolution two or three times. He knew I couldn't dance. I had to admit, he was pretty great at everything.

After earning a few buckets full of tickets and silver coins, my stomach started rumbling.

Edward, who could apparently hear everything all the time, heard it. He gently pulled my hand towards the snack bar.

"Let's get some pizza. You sound like you're starving." He suggested. He was right. I was starving.

"Okay." I couldn't help but agree.

We ordered a medium pizza and ate the whole thing ourselves. We each had three pieces.

After a worker came around to clear our table, we had a moment. We were done playing games and dancing, so it was time to go. Both of us didn't want to leave.

I quickly checked my watch. We had ten minutes to get back to the school.

I was looking down at the table. I suddenly felt a finger on my chin pulling my face up. Before I could react, he was kissing me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

We kissed for what seemed like forever. I felt like a teenager who was skipping school. No older adults kissed like this in public.

But who really cared anyway?

I opened my eyes briefly, to check the time, and I was faced with someone who cared.

There was a little boy, about 4 years old, playing on the jungle gym. Only he had stopped playing. He was staring at us, with his thumb in his mouth, as if to say, 'GET A ROOM!'

I knew he was thinking it.

I regretted breaking the kiss but I knew it had to be done. We ran quickly up to the prize desk where the lady stared at us like we had three heads. What sane adults would go to Chuckie Cheese's? Let alone redeem their tickets for a stuffed animal?

So I walked out of Chuckie Cheese's that day with a dog. He was really soft and had fluffy ears. I had named him 'Eddie'.

I'll never regret that day. Exactly four years later on that very day, we got married. That day will always be our anniversary.

**I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it. I was wondering, (and I need your honest opinion) if I should continue it. I have another story (So This Is Love) that is first on my priorities list, but I could still fit this one in. I'm just wondering if it's better as its own one chapter story.**


End file.
